Innocence Lost
by Dana1
Summary: (Chapters 2-4 are up) All they knew about the new prophecy was that it was to be an innocent. If they had known, would they have stopped it?
1. Prophecy

Title: Innocence Lost  
Author: Dana  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None that won't give away the story.  
Summary: All they knew about the new prophecy was that it was to be an innocent. If they had known, would they have stopped it?   
Time frame: AU of the end of Digimon 01 and 02. Takes place before they go back to the real world. But this fic mostly takes place in 02.  
Author's note: This is my first Digimon fic. Started one called Another Destined and then lost the file. When you think of the evil Digimon in this fic think Jaguar from the Mutant Animals (Turtle comics)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon sadly.  
  
The Prophecy  
  
"Hey guys. I got an email from Gennai. Another prophecy." Izzy said catching the Digidestineds attention. They were saying goodbye to their Digimon. They'd be going home today.   
  
"Where's Matt?" TK asked looking around for his brother.   
  
"I think he went off with Gabumon somewhere." Tai said. The Digidestined were used to Matt wandering off. "Read it Izzy. He can hear about it later."  
  
"It's kind of strange. It says that in the last battle an innocent will be hurt. Their Digimon will jump in front of them and Digivolve into the highest level saving them all."  
  
"An innocent? Does it say who?" Gomamon asked trying to get a better look.  
  
"No. It just says an innocent will be hurt and their Digimon will digivolve to its highest level." Izzy repeated closing his laptop.  
  
"Last battle? We already beat Piedmon." TK said with a confused look on his face. They were going home today weren't they?  
  
"You haven't beat me yet!" A voice called from the trees. A large cat Digimon landed in front of them.   
  
"Who's that Tentomon?" Izzy asked his Digimon. They'd never seen one like this before.  
  
"That's Jagmon. He has very sharp claws and teeth. And a powerful blast." Tentomon answered.   
  
All of the Digimon digivolved to their championship levels and quickly started battling Jagmon.   
  
Matt and Gabumon came running into the battle when they heard the yelling. The Digimon seemed to be struggling. Jagmon was slashing them with his claws and blasting them. "Gabumon digivolve quick!"  
  
The battle continued. Jagmon had the advantage. A blast was thrown in Matt's direction causing him to fall back hard. He hadn't seen it until it was too late. "Matt!" Garurumon yelled after seeing what had happened.  
  
Matt tried to stand up but fell down. Pain shot through his left ankle. He clutched it and tried to move backwards away from the battle. The other Digidestined weren't close enough to help him.   
  
"Matt!" Garurumon yelled again seeing Jagmon getting ready to fire again. Matt wouldn't' be able to move away fast enough. He ran in front of him and growled at the large cat Digimon. Something whispered to him telling him what he had to do. "Garurumon morph digivolve to Angedigimon!" The area was flooded with a bright light. When the light ended another angel was standing there. He looked a lot like Angemon but he had blue hair instead of blond. He shot an arrow at Jagmon before turning his attention back to Matt.  
  
Matt felt weak all of a sudden. The world seemed to be spinning in front of him. Maybe if I just closed his eyes for awhile. He thought before his head hit the ground. Darkness enveloped him.  
  
Angedigimon picked him up and moved him out of the way. Wondering what was the matter. Kabuterimon and Greymon both digivolved to their ultimate levels. They made short work of Jagmon.  
  
Angedigimon digivolved back down to Gabumon. He turned around to see how Matt was but stopped. He heard TK yelling "Matt! Please wake up!" Gabumon turned around to see the Digidestined standing there with their heads hung low. Matt lay there unmoving where he had placed him. Nothing looked different but TK's crying scared him.  
  
He ran over. "Matt!" He said desperately shaking him. But Matt remained very still. TK hugged his brother's Digimon crying the whole time.   
  
Joe leaned down to check Matt. "He's not breathing!" He said. "Tai help me do CPR."  
  
They tried to revive Matt but they weren't successful.   
  
Gennai appeared in front of Matt in his true form. "I'm sorry." He said to the Digidestined looking at all of their tear stained faces.   
  
"Why Gennai?" Tai asked. "Why did he die?"   
  
"It was supposed to happen. It took so much energy out of Matt for Garurumon to digivolve to Angedigimon. I have to take him." He said picking up Matt without an explanation and they both disappeared. Gabumon disappeared with them.  
  
TK was still crying. Sora wrapped an arm around him. "Why did Gennai take him Sora?" He asked between sobs. Matt's dead kept ringing through his mind. His brother, his protector, the boy he looked up to, was gone.  
  
"I don't know TK." She looked over at Tai who was wiping away his own tears.   
  
The leader was struggling to hold in his emotions. He and Matt may have fought all the time but he considered Matt his best friend. He never would have guessed that Matt was the innocent one but it made sense. Matt hadn't been there when they read the prophecy. He didn't know what was going to happen.  
  
Agumon was hugging him.   
  
What in the world were they going to tell his parents? Tai wondered.   
  
***  
Next chapter takes place four years later. Trust me there was more then meets the eye this chapter. Is this better? I appreciate Diane's review. I always seem to have that problem. 


	2. The Blame

Notes: I forgot to say this would not be yaoi or yuri. I don't write that style. I'm for angst. Romance always takes a backseat in my fics. This one's from TK's view (Not POV). Then I'll do Tai's thoughts. After that we are 'going to' the Digiworld! That's when the plot picks up faster. Another note: Because FF.net didn't upload the rewritten version of chapter 1 right it'll always say there's 1 more chapter then there actually is.  
  
The Blame   
  
TK sighed as he entered his first class. They had moved to Odaiba not that long ago. He even returned to the Digiworld. He would have been happy about it if his brother was alive.   
  
He had wanted to see Gabumon but none of the Digimon had seen him since that day. They thought he might have been dead since Matt was dead. They didn't want to think that he was enslaved by the Digimon Emperor.   
  
It was so hard to tell his parents that Matt was dead. He still remembered that day.   
  
He walked into his apartment clutching Matt's harmonica in his hand. He wasn't sure how he got it. When they left the Digiworld, it had appeared in his hand.  
  
"TK?" His mother called excitedly when she saw him. She hugged him. "I'm so glad to see you are all right. I was worried about you and your brother." TK wiped away a tear fearing how his mother would take the news. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Matt..." he burst into tears.  
  
Nancy took a seat. It had been what she feared. TK didn't need to finish. She held her son tightly crying also. She didn't ask for the details but she figured she'd get them soon.  
  
Nancy reached for the phone. This was going to be the hardest call she ever made.   
  
That day was almost as hard as the first day back in the Digiworld. Tai, Davis, Cody, Kari, Yolie, and Izzy had all been with him. he'd been happy to see Patamon but it wasn't the same.   
  
Davis kept glancing over at TK. He was jealous of Kari and TK's friendship. Friendship...  
  
stop it TK! He mentally chastised himself.  
  
He could never understand why his brother never thought he deserved the crest of friendship. All of the Digidestined were his friends. But he kept pushing all of them away. Even his little brother. TK blamed Tai for it.  
  
If Tai had waited or gone to find Matt, Matt would still be alive. It was why he wouldn't talk to Tai directly. Kari noticed and had tried to ask him about it but he shrugged it off. I'm turning into my brother he thought with a grin. Yeah me like Matt.  
  
***  
Tai sighed as he closed his locker. He wished he was in the Digiworld but those days were pretty much over. Same with Matt.  
  
He never could forget Matt. Sure they had argued a lot but they were best friends. They had a lot in common. He sometimes found himself thinking about what Matt would be doing right now if he hadn't been killed. Would he still be into music? Matt always did love playing the harmonica. Maybe he'd be in a band. Maybe they'd be attending the same school. Those thoughts always made him sad.  
  
He found himself unable to talk to TK. TK had been staring at him accusingly. Tai did blame himself for what happened and he knew apologizing would never solve it. He had discussed it with Izzy before. Izzy did point out that even if Matt had known, someone would have died. You can't fight a prophecy, and this prophecy ended with Matt's death.  
  
He just wished he knew how to talk to TK. 


	3. Seeing Ghosts

Seeing Ghosts   
  
A few days later Sora, TK, Izzy, Kari, Joe, Yolei, Davis, Cody, and Tai were in the Digiworld. They didn't quite understand why they were there, or why they were in front of a house. Tai nervously knocked on the door. They didn't know what to expect was behind the door. The door swung open and there was Gennai. "Please come in." He said opening the door further. They all entered wordlessly. "Please have a seat." He said indicating the chairs.  
  
"Gennai why are we here?" Tai asked sitting in the seat furthest away from TK.  
  
The old man sat down in the chair that was across from the Digidestined. "It's going to happen today. And you need to be here when it happens."  
  
"What Gennai?" Sora asked.  
  
He sat there looking at them. He looked uncertain. "I don't think I should say until it happens. It's too complicated you probably wouldn't believe me."  
  
"Uh Gennai?" Davis asked uncertainly. "Do you have a bathroom or something around here?"  
  
"Yes Davis there is something like that. Down the hall third door on the left." Gennai answered.  
  
He was gone no more then a minute when he came running into the room. "I...I...I opened the wrong door! Something growled at me!"  
  
Gennai sighed. The children could easily tell something was bothering him. "Just forget about it. That's the only room he goes into. So try the right door." Davis left the room. "Sorry have a grumpy Digimon here." He said sipping his water. "He only lets me into the room."  
  
Davis came back into the room. "So when's it going to happen?" Izzy asked.  
  
"That I don't know."   
  
They sat talking in groups. Joe and Izzy were talking about some computer program that Izzy had created recently. Sora was talking to Yolei and Cody about the Digimon that were sitting on the floor. Davis and Kari were discussing their teacher that no one liked. TK and Tai were staring ahead silently. TK occasionally glared at Tai.  
  
There was a noise coming from down the hall. Gennai glanced at a piece of paper and nodded. "Excuse me." He said getting up and hurried out of the room.  
  
They all looked at each other wondering what was going on. Gennai was acting weird.   
They could hear Gennai talking to someone but they couldn't hear the replies.   
  
Gennai came back into the room. He turned back and looked into the hall. "It's all right." He said. They thought he was probably talking to the grumpy Digimon. But they were shocked by who came into the room.  
  
They all had different reactions. Yolei, Cody, and Davis just stared not knowing what was going on. Joe fainted. Izzy stood there with his mouth open unable to speak. Sora and Kari stared at who it was in complete disbelief. Tai was shaking. TK burst into tears unsure of what to think.  
  
Standing there was Gabumon standing in front of a very frightened Yamato Ishida. Matt looked exactly like he did four years ago. 


	4. Explanation Please

Notes: I just thought of something. You probably would like the ages: Joe is 16. Tai and Sora are 15. Izzy is 14. Kari, Yolei, TK and Davis are 12. Your guess is as good as mine to how old Cody is. I don't remember. And Matt's of course still 11.  
  
Explanation Please  
  
"What's going on?" Tai asked looking from Gennai to Matt hoping to get some kind of answer.  
  
"Is that Matt?" TK asked in a shaky voice. He still couldn't' believe his older brother was standing in front of him. or is it younger brother now? he wasn't sure of anything anymore.  
  
Matt was leaning against the wall hoping that his fear wasn't as visible as it felt. Who were these people he wondered. They looked like older versions of Tai, Sora, Joe, Kari, Izzy and TK. But he didn't know why they looked older. He didn't know the others that were there. though one of the boys reminded him of Tai because of the goggles. They also seemed to have different Digimon. He was glad Gabumon was standing in front of him. he had been scared by their reactions. Him Mr. Cool being scared was something he hated to admit. He still wasn't sure how he got there. the last thing he remembered was hurting his ankle. That felt fine now. he looked towards Gennai hoping for some answers.   
  
Gennai started to speak. "Yes this is Matt. As to what's going on is rather complicated. As you can guess, Matt didn't die that day." matt looked at him in shock. They thought he had died? "However he didn't have any physical energy left. He went into a coma until his body could regain it's energy. Gabumon also went through this. He completely devolved back to his egg. And somewhat like Matt, he slowly digivolved back as his energy returned. Gabumon has been helping me watch over Matt for sometime. And now that he's awake, everything can return to normal.  
  
"What I don't understand is, why didn't Matt age? He appears to still be eleven." Izzy said. "Does it have anything to do with his body trying to regain its energy?"  
  
"Exactly Izzy. His body stopped aging because he is in the Digiworld."  
  
"Will he suddenly go back to his correct age if he goes back to the real world?" Joe asked.  
  
"I'm not sure Joe. But I don't think so." Gennai answered.  
  
Yolei and the other two new Digidestined had been sitting there watching silently. "Will someone please tell us what's going on?" Yolei finally asked.  
  
The others looked at each other. They had forgotten that they were there. "I'll try to explain." Sora said. 


End file.
